halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Heart of Darkness/Chapter 7
Chapter 7: Retake Day 1, Operation: NEW HOME LOST Vladmire IV, 40 Clicks from Arguna Sergeant Obwell sat on a rock and checked his battle rifle. He looked at everyone, they were exhausted, yet somehow they still wanted to carry on. Suddenly a huge roar deafened the squad as they looked to the skies, and to their surprise, saw a massive invasion force. They watched and cheered as the pelicans and MCP’s landed and the longswords flew overhead. They all stood up and climbed into the warthogs, then sped off towards an MCP. It was already fully deployed, and marines and vehicles were pouring out of it. They exited the warthogs. “Wait here” Obwell told the squad and they replied with a simple nod. He walked over towards who he assumed was in charge of the command post and saluted. “Sir, my squad and I have been left here from the first assault. We haven’t got a platoon, where should we go?” Asked Sergeant Obwell. “Hmmm, survived the first assault…you can go with the 451st, along the coast. They are heading towards a large area of seismic activity further south. Go with them, I’m sure you’ll find something to do” answered the Major. “Yes sir” replied Jack before he saluted and ran back over to the warthogs. “What we doin’ then sarge?” asked one of the ODST’s. “We’re moving out with 451st along the coast, heading down south to a large area of seismic activity. Everyone, mount-up.” Obwell replied, before climbing into the driver’s seat of a warthog LRV. Everyone clambered into their warthogs and they set off towards the coastal road, where the 352st battalion where waiting. There were tanks, troop transports, gunships, even a Mobile Command center. They pulled up nearby and waited. Suddenly, a Lieutenant shouted out, and the huge convoy began moving down the coast road. The warthogs followed near the back. After 20 minutes, they had covered several miles, and the ocean came into view. “Sarge, look, the ocean” shouted Wells, over the roar of the vehicles. They turned to look, and there were ships. Several Bullshark aircraft carriers were stationed about a mile out, when suddenly, several UNSC destroyers swooped in overhead, and dropped Mako battleships, followed by frigates carrying Clownfish gunboats. It was a fantastic sight. ---- Day 1, Operation: NEW HOME LOST Vladmire IV, 419 Clicks west of Arguna SPARTAN-003 looked into the swamp. It was dark, smelly and looked like they weren’t going round it any time soon. Michael turned round to face Sergeant Adams. “Sir, we going through it or round it?” He asked “I’m not sure as of yet, sergeant, but I’ll inform you and your men when we’re moving” “Thank you sir” replied Adams before pulling a quick salute and running off to the rest of the battalion. Michael watched him as he went, before something caught his eye. A pelican. As it fired its boosters and touched down, the ramp dropped and out came several SPARTAN’s. He looked at them, wondering who it could be, before remembering what happened at Reach. His only conclusion was that they were class two’s. They walked over to him, and he could tell they were thinking the same thing he was. As the nearest one stopped in front of Michael, the others formed up behind in a “flying V” formation, before they all saluted, and the front one spoke. “Silver Team at your service, sir. The name’s Padraig... and this is Eve and David” the lead Spartan said, pointing to the other two. Michael looked at them all, seeing their faces through their helmets. They stood at ease, as he turned away; looking back to the swamp, before screeching noises came out of the swamp. “We’ve gotta get through this swamp, one way or another, and retake a base, before assaulting the capital; you guys up for it?” Michael said, smiling, before turning his head to see their reaction. “Always up for a challenge, sir. Ready when you are” SPARTAN-003 turned to face the dark swamp. The sun was going down, and they needed to get to the base before nightfall. It was now or never. “Let’s move!” SPARTAN-003 shouted. The marines stood, and slowly walked up behind Michael. He slowly began to walk forward, and the marines followed him, before another screech came out the swamp. He paused. “Warthogs, Tanks, we’ll clear the way, you follow behind” he said, before unlatching his BR55 Battle Rifle, and walking into the swamp, disappearing into the fog. Silver Team looked to each other, before unlatching their weapons and following Michael into the fog. Cautiously, the marines followed; fingers on their triggers. After several minutes of trudging through foggy swamp, there came a deafening screech from all around. The SPARTAN’s stopped, and looked around, checking for movement, when suddenly, several marines were plucked from the ground up into the trees. “Shit, they’re above us!” Shouted a marine, as the Spartans turned. “Open fire and watch your backs, we need to keep moving!” Suddenly, the darkness of the swamp was lit up by the gunfire, and the screech of the creatures began to quieten, before more arrived. The SPARTAN’s began to quicken their pace, and the marines did the same. They broke out into a sprint, dodging through trees and rocks, before they could finally see light between the trees. Michael stopped to look. The gap was about 100 meters away, straight ahead. He slowly looked over the small embankment, to see hundreds of the creatures. “You’ve got to be kidding me...” He said, before Silver Team caught up with him. “No time to stop sir, we gotta keep moving!” Michael stood up and hopped over the embankment, followed by Silver team, and the remaining marines. He slowly walked forward, trying to avoid being seen by the creatures, when they all turned to face the humans. They screeched, and began running forward, rushing the Spartans and Marines, when suddenly, from over the embankment came the sound of engines, as 4 warthogs flew overhead, and landed in the middle of the beasts. Only a few seconds after, more appeared, followed by the tanks, which created such noise that the beasts began to flee. One by one, they were either shot or escaped. When all the creatures had gone, the soldiers continued walking to the edge of the swamp, where the light came from. As they exited the swamps, vision became much easier, and the darkness had been completely swept away. “Well done marines. Now, let’s keep moving, we gotta get to the base before nightfall” shouted Michael over the roar of the engines, and they continued on their journey to Alpha Base. *Admiral Terrance Hood, 2553* "A hero may die, Worlds may fall, but humanity will live on" Characters |} ---- Chapters Chapter 1 ' - 'Chapter 2 - Chapter 3 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 7 - Chapter 8 - Chapter 9 - Chapter 10 - Chapter 11 - Chapter 12 - Chapter 13 - Chapter 14 - Chapter 15 - Chapter 16 - Chapter 17 - Chapter 18 - Chapter 19 - Chapter 20 - Chapter 21 - Chapter 22 - Chapter 23 - Chapter 24 - Chapter 25 - Chapter 26 - Chapter 27 - Chapter 28 - Chapter 29 - Chapter 30 - Chapter 31 - Chapter 32 - Chapter 33 - Chapter 34 - Chapter 35 - Chapter 36 - Chapter 37 - Chapter 38 - Chapter 39 - Chapter 40 ---- |}